


Did I dream it all?

by Queenofthebees



Series: Midsummer night's dream [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, mysterious Sansa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: Everyone had been sleeping in their tents, the campfire had been dying when he had caught a glimpse of her through the trees. Hair as red as the embers before him, a grace about her that would put a queen to shame. She hadn’t spoken, merely peered at him from around a large oak. But then he had blinked and she had disappeared again, like a fading dream.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Midsummer night's dream [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739797
Comments: 12
Kudos: 76
Collections: Jon x Sansa Drabble





	Did I dream it all?

**Author's Note:**

> for jonsa drabblefest prompt campfire

The first time he had seen her, he had blamed the drink.

Camping with friends, a few ciders at the ripe age of fifteen and he had told himself he had got so drunk he had imagined such a beautiful creature.

Everyone had been sleeping in their tents, the campfire had been dying when he had caught a glimpse of her through the trees. Hair as red as the embers before him, a grace about her that would put a queen to shame. She hadn’t spoken, merely peered at him from around a large oak. But then he had blinked and she had disappeared again, like a fading dream.

But then, when they had come back at seventeen, a last gathering before they all went their separate ways with universities and careers, he had seen her again. This time, he hadn’t been drinking as he was the driver and knowing his friends, there was always some supply they had forgotten about that he would need to go and get for them.

Again, he had been alone, the fire had been dying and there she was, peering around the trees at him curiously just as she had the first time.

“Do you come here to camp too?” he asked.

She didn’t reply, although she took a small step away from the tree.

“Do you live here?” he teased, only realising after he had said it that he hadn’t been joking but was genuinely curious.

A slow tilt of her head, a hesitant step forward only to retreat back again, her palm grasping the tree once more.

“I won’t hurt you,” he promised, standing quickly, hoping to reassure her. Still, she only continued to stare at him. He sat back down, figuring she might feel less threatened if he was down. “So…what’s your name? I’m Jon.”

“Hey Jon, who are you talking to?”

He turned to find his friend Sam’s head poking out of their shared tent. When he turned back around, the girl was gone again.

“Oh, uh, nobody…there was a um…rabbit…” He gave an awkward chuckle when Sam raised an eyebrow before disappearing back inside.

When he finally went to sleep, he dreamed of fiery hair and eyes as blue as the ocean.

And in the morning, when he wandered into the woods to relieve himself he walked past the tree she had been standing behind and noticed the name carved on the bark.

_Sansa._


End file.
